Something to Protect
by TheRussianGaaraKid
Summary: Germania is thinking back to the day when he had to face Ancient Rome and remebers all he did to protect all those he loved. What would a father do to help his beloved children? Answer: Anything. No pairings, just some mild mentions of fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**Anime/ Manga: Hetalia**

**Characters: ****Germania and Ancient Rome**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

**~ I, TheRussianGaaraKid, do NOT own Hetalia!**

**TheRussianGaaraKid presents…**

Word of the day: tenable

* * *

It used to be a blessing that I was strong enough to never need assistance; the rage of war and any dysfunctions life threw at me were settled by the edge of my trusted sword. There were no reasons to fear any of the possibilities that tomorrow would bring or the strangers that roamed at the edge of the cities. They were discouraged by my raw power making it seldom the days they would come, but they left as soon as they came. I knew my people where safe from immediate threat because of the training and the weapons we had, but what I didn't know was that it wouldn't last.

As timed passed I knew I was growing stronger but some ways away I knew there was someone, something growing stronger as well. This person was like me, a nation, but they had more power than I could never hope to obtain. They called us barbaric as they stormed into my land, the land I've fought long and hard to obtain. The gold in which they've adorned and their tunics were far superior to our rags, but we were proud of what we were, we were Germanic. There was nothing they could do about that.

Fighting ensued and my people fought for their right to be as they were, free. We went in with the mentality that we would not join the Roman Empire nor would we change our ways. I remembered standing there in ranks beside my people with my icy glare directed at the sun- touched brunette in the red cape across the battlefield. He had tried to get me to join him against the wishes of my boss, the king. But to join him as another step in his quest to obtain the world, I could never entertain the thought; I would never purposely go against my people. I stood by them with my sword in hand, with the thought of prosperity and the end of having to move in my mind. That would be worth all of the pain we would endure.

The clash of metal and the death screams of my people still ring through my ears even to this day. I wanted to do nothing more than stop fighting his arrogant Roman and block those deadly swipes but I couldn't. Little by little my people fell and I became weaker. Soon enough the edge of the sword once aimed at my heart now lay close to my neck ominously. I could tell the man at the other end of the sword was strong, I've always known and perhaps it was fate that I stayed as long as I had. For as they say all good things come to an end, but I will not go silently.

I could feel myself crumble but I dare not show it, not in front of the people who still fought. I would never forgive myself if I were to do that. I had to keep fighting, if not for myself and if not for my people then for my children. I would fight for Prussia, for Holy Roman Empire, Netherlands, Belgium, Switzerland and Austria. I had too much to lose here and with everything I had left I fought back blindly as a wild animal would… and lost.

I just wasn't strong enough to take on the empire and even as he saw me falling I could see a bitter sweet smile creep onto his lips. Perhaps he wasn't as strong emotionally as he was physically, but this man was still dangerous and as he held his arms out to me I had no choice but to take it. Shakily I got to my feet and with the help of the man I was taken to a nearby hut where all of the injured soldiers were treated. I couldn't help but think of what could possibly happen now I mean I just loss a fight, my first fight that I couldn't win.

The brunette smile and spoke in a tongue I did not recognize but for some reason I knew he was probably asking if I were ok. I looked down at the various cuts covering my limbs and watched as the blood continued to flow out of my body. That was the blood of freedom wasn't it? Strings of scarlet flowed out of my grasp and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't call it back.

The feeling of a hand on my hair brought my attention back to the foreigner who marveled at it. I wanted so badly to slap his hand away and run but not if it would cause any more pain to my people. A faint cry could be heard from the hut farthest from the battlefield and a series of hushes. I couldn't help but let out a gasp as the brunette in the cape left and walked off in the direction of the cries, he had no doubt felt the presence as nationlings. I knew Prussia, my eldest, would protect the others but if I couldn't stop this man he definitely couldn't.

Ignoring my own pain and weakness I pounced on the man and growled out curses doing everything I possibly could to distract him from the children. If I were to become part of the Empire it would save the younger ones from undergoing the cruelty that would no doubt be associated with the alliance. My people would grow to become accustom to the new culture but under no circumstance would I let the children enter the Empire. They still had a chance to grow stronger and learn more than I ever could but that would only happen when they were free.

* * *

**A/N: Hello people! I've always wanted to write about these two nations and I finally have… yay! This is only part one and so I'll probably put up part two later on today. I just want to say Happy Memorial Day or well if you don't celebrate it Happy Monday! Yup, I'm a nut, so I hope this wasn't too weird but if it was it's probably from the meds for my really bad fever. Anyway bye, therussiangaarakid out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime/ Manga: Hetalia**

**Characters: ****Germania and Ancient Rome**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**~ I, TheRussianGaaraKid, do NOT own Hetalia!**

* * *

**TheRussianGaaraKid presents…**

**Chapter 2**

Still weak and losing blood I had been little trouble for the Roman, and soon enough he flung me over his shoulder, carrying me off as one would a sack of potatoes. I was tired, and my body hurt, but even through that I still kicked my legs out and punched at his back with everything I could. I was also yelling out to the children to hide, they knew the drill whenever danger would come. The six would leave the rather large hut and go off into the forest taking cover from the imminent dangers that were to come.

My youngest, Holy Rome would have to hide with Prussia and his hunting chick in the river banks, while Netherlands would take Belgium, my only daughter, and hide in one of the hollowed trees. Lastly Switzerland would have to take Austria, even if they don't exactly get along they will have to work together, and stay paired up in the mountains not too far from the hut. I growled in fury as I saw a small child with slicked back hair creep from hide the tree as well as some snow white hair.

It never occurred to me that my youngest and eldest sons would be so stupid as to stay behind. Holding my breath I waited for the red caped man to realize their position, but when he didn't move I chanced a look over and saw Austria, my little frail child standing there with a frown on his face and a sword in his hand. His clothes looked worn out and his pale skin made his amethyst eyes glow in an animalistic way. I would I have proud of his courage as any father would, but now was not the time, especially with the armed Roman standing a couple steps away from him.

"Leave right now Roderich, you cannot win this. Go get Vash and hide" I screamed as I felt my legs being hugged into the man's chest tightly. I widened my eyes and let out a gasp as I felt myself being moved. He was getting himself ready to run and judging from his breathing he wasn't even tired so he'd be able to catch him easily.

Damn this Roman, he was even stronger than I gave him credit for. To be able to defeat me and then continue on with enough energy to chase after little Roddy was a feat that even I couldn't do. Shaking my head I signaled little Holy Rome to stay where he was and then stared at Prussia to make sure he had a hold on the little one. As I saw him hold tight to the younger child's shoulder I sighed and chanced another look at my only brunette child. He was still standing there, but the poor boy looked as though he were about to faint.

Panicking I used my hands to lift myself up and began to inch up wards until I could finally reach the sun kissed Roman's neck. Engulfing the man's neck proved to be easy since he was preoccupied by yet another of my sons showing up, little Vash. He held a bow and arrow which was aimed at my captor's neck. The Roman was trying to talk to the two in his native tongue, but the words fell to deaf ears (the two had no idea what he was saying since we've never really been exposed to Latin). They readied themselves for battle but upon seeing me choking the man they decided to help out.

The moment I wrapped both of my hands on the caped man's was the same time both Vash and Roderich attached the man's legs. I could feel the man lose balance, and so I began to add more pressure onto his neck. I knew he would pass out within a matter of seconds that much was certain, but what would we do later? I knew Lars (Netherlands) and Bella (Belgium) were fine, but now I had to individually hide four children.

Almost immediately then I felt the man under me lose his grip on my lower back, this had to be the moment to leave. With a well-aimed punch to the jaw I made sure the man wouldn't awaken for a few more minutes. The boys were fine but I would hear both Roderich and Ludwig crying for me in the corner by the bushed while Gilbert and tried to calm them down. The two probably knew the noise would attract unwanted attention and they'd have been correct. In the distance more Roman men were making their way over, I made sure my sword was secured onto my waist and herded the boys further into the forest.

Running. I remembered running as fast as possible while taking both Luddy and Roddy into my arms carrying them as best I could. Vash and Gilbert ran a few inches before me scanning the area for invaders. In the distance the angered screams from our pursuers echoed loudly, but none of us chanced a glance. We were close to the area where Lars and Bella were hiding when I heard the telltale signs of my daughter crying. Slowing down a bit I turned around, and went towards the crying, finding them immediately.

"Vader? Can we leave now?" Lars asked looking up from Bella, who had attached herself to his waist while crying. He looked tired, but he still helped pick up Bella and began to crawl out of the tree before joining us. Poor Bella's hair was in disarray with leaves sticking onto her short blonde hair. Lars looked even worse with dirt all over his pants and scarf, but he didn't let that faze him as he continued to carry Bella side by side with Gilbert (he was now carrying Ludwig).

As soon as we reached the river we took a breath looking around only to find no one there. Nodding I pointed towards one of the boats and ordered Vash and Roderich to set a couple of the boats astray and prepare two of the boats as fast as possible. It soon proved to be too difficult and so Lars and Gilbert joined in the task as I took to comforting my youngest children.

Both Ludwig and Bella were hanging off my neck sobbing onto either sides of my now stiff neck. Doing my best to keep calm and be soothing I began to rub circles on their backs while mumbling comforting words. It probably helped because they soon ended up falling asleep in his arms.

Sighing I called over my other sons and pulled them into a hug one last time before I let go and herded them onto the two boats. I was tired but I knew that they would be safer on their own through the river and deep into the mountains. I would have to stay behind that much I knew, but at least the children would be safe.

Wiping away the tears threatening to fall I helped push way the two boats knowing my boys would take good care of Bella and themselves. I wouldn't come to regret my choice as I watched my sons and daughter leave me there on the bank. Tiredly I sat down absently wondering if the damn Roman would continue to go after them but I felt too drained to do anything more than lay back on one of the rocks and wait for the foreigners to catch up.

Maybe one day my children will forgive me, hopefully they will know what true sacrifice was. Some things are just worth protecting, they're tenable. As the lights from the boat got dimmer until they disappeared and the sounds of horses prancing became louder I accepted my fate. Staring up into the wide dark skies I let those tears fall now freely until the red caped man came and took me away, my life no longer mine but passed on to the future, my babies would take my place.

….

**Inspirational quote:**

"_I cannot think of any need in a childhood as strong as strong as the need for a father's protection" _

* * *

**A/N: Hello people who are reading this! I want to clear some things up now: Ages from eldest to youngest – 12 (Prussia), 11 (Netherlands), 10 (Switzerland), 7(Austria), 4 (Belgium), and 3 (Holy Rome). I'm also convinced that Holy Rome is Germany and so I gave him Ludwig's name XD. So… this took a lot longer to finish up than I expected, but at least it's up. I hope you enjoy it, show some love and leave a comment… please? **


End file.
